Nervosité
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "C'était impossible. Le monde aurait déjà cessé de tourner, une météorite se serait écrasée sur eux, les lapins auraient disparu et les recettes de pudding seraient jetées aux oubliettes. Karma ne pouvait tout simplement pas être anxieux." • KaruKae • Pour l'anniversaire de Rin-BlackRabbit.


**Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui.

 **Personnages :** Karma, Kayano, et un peu de Nagisa et d'Okuda.

 **NdA :** Joyeux anniversaire Rin-BlackRabbit ! Tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur Snapchat où tu te plaignais de l'inexistence de fanfics KaruKae ? Bah ça m'a donné l'idée de t'en écrire une. x) Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu passes un bon anniv. :D (Oui il est tard, oui j'avais du mal à boucler l'OS, oui le titre est merdique, oui je suis désolée.)

A tous les autres lecteurs, j'espère que cela vous plaira aussi, et bonne lecture !

PS : N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous trouvez une faute ! J'en ai trouvé tellement de phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens en me relisant que j'étais choquée, tbh.

* * *

 **Nervosité**

* * *

En trois ans de relation, Karma n'avait jamais présenté le moindre signe de nervosité face à Kayano.

Il était de ce genre de personnes toujours sûres d'elles, au tempérament et à l'énergie indomptables ; un génie mêlé au commun des mortels. Les mots « inquiétude » et « anxiété » semblaient lui être étrangers, à la différence de « désinvolture » et « insouciance ». Même si la taquiner était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, il ne manquait jamais de prévenance et de tendresse à son égard.

Pourtant, depuis une bonne semaine, quelque chose clochait.

Tout commença par l'un de ces samedis matins où aucun d'entre eux n'allait au travail et où ils pouvaient profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Les rayons du soleil, rompant timidement l'obscurité de leur chambre en filtrant par l'interstice des volets, s'attardèrent assez longtemps sur le visage de Kayano pour la réveiller. Celle-ci émergea lentement de son long sommeil bien mérité et se redressa légèrement en s'étirant. Savoir qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de repos la mettait d'excellente humeur, d'autant plus que le temps semblait être parfait. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, s'attendant à y trouver le visage endormi de Karma, mais là où était censé se trouver son corps rythmé par la calme respiration du sommeil ne demeurait qu'un vide absolu.

Kayano fronça les sourcils. Quelle raison pouvait bien avoir poussé son petit ami à briser leurs rituels matinaux ? Peut-être l'avait-on contacté en urgence au travail ?

Elle décida de lui envoyer un message afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ; elle ne dut même pas attendre avant de recevoir une réponse : _« Je vais voir un ami. »_

C'était court, froid. Karma n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur des détails insignifiants ni à ponctuer ses phrases de smileys redondants, mais ses messages regorgeaient d'ordinaire d'une vitalité qu'elle ne retrouvait pas ici. Ne voulant toutefois pas se montrer pesante, elle n'insista pas et redéposa son téléphone près d'elle, avant de ramener sa couette sur sa tête. Ses inquiétudes n'avaient sûrement pas lieu d'être : si Karma avait un problème, il lui en parlerait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Elle quitta finalement la chaleur réconfortante de son lit en se rassurant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Toutefois, lorsque le soir arriva, elle ne fut plus aussi sûre d'elle.

Il devait être près de dix-sept heures lorsqu'elle entendit, depuis le salon, le bruit caractéristique des clés dans la serrure suivi d'un faible _« Je suis de retour »_. Elle se leva à toute vitesse du canapé dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée et courut vers la porte d'entrée, prête à accueillir son petit ami d'un de ces énormes câlins dont elle avait le secret. Il enlevait ses chaussures avec une lenteur démesurée, qui laissa Kayano perplexe.

Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Les lèvres de Karma ne dessinaient pas l'un de ses larges sourires aussi bien sarcastiques qu'empreints de tendresse ; l'air qu'il arborait semblait plus… anxieux ?

Non.

Non, non, non, non, non.

C'était impossible. Le monde aurait déjà cessé de tourner, une météorite se serait écrasée sur eux, les lapins auraient disparu et les recettes de pudding seraient jetées aux oubliettes.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ être anxieux.

– S-Salut, lança-t-elle.

Karma sursauta, ne s'étant visiblement pas aperçu de la présence de sa petite amie à ses côtés. Il devait vraiment être préoccupé…

– Ah, Akari.

– Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

– J'ai, mh, disons, beaucoup marché. Toi ?

– Passée devant la télé, tu sais, à glander, haha.

– La grande (il insista sur le mot) Haruna Mase n'a aucun loisir durant les week-ends ? Ce sont les fans qui vont être déçus ~

La jeune fille eut un léger rire. Anxieux ou pas, Karma ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses habituelles moqueries.

Il sourit également, avant de s'approcher de sa petite amie et de la serrer dans ses bras. Kayano lui rendit son étreinte non sans afficher un large sourire ; elle adorait définitivement se reposer dans le cocon de ses bras musclés pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Toutefois, elle le sentait se crisper à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait le moindre mouvement. Elle se détacha de lui, soucieuse, et demanda :

– Il y a un problème ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, sans doute pris dans un interminable débat intérieur.

– Si tu veux en parler, ajouta-t-elle, je suis là, tu sais.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit n'avait rien de Karmien. Il était bien moins… assuré ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien ! (Il lui tapota affectueusement la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.) Ce qui me rappelle que j'étais censé te préparer ton pudding préféré aujourd'hui, désolé.

Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Karma avait vécu tant d'années seul qu'il avait pu s'entraîner à la cuisine, et il était maintenant un véritable cordon bleu. Kayano, bien au contraire, ne savait préparer que des plats basiques et ne s'occupait de la cuisine qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'elle rentrait plus tôt que Karma du travail.

– M-Mais non ! Va plutôt te reposer, je vais commander des pizzas et… Tu les préfères au saumon, non ? Ah, et pour les boissons, on a du…

– Akari.

L'interpellé sursauta et releva les yeux vers son petit ami. Le sourire tendre qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de celui-ci fit manquer à son cœur un battement.

– Merci.

L'impression d'avoir face à elle quelqu'un de totalement différent de Karma ne fit que s'accentuer. Il aurait dû, _devrait_ se moquer de ses bégaiements, rire aux éclats en la pointant du doigt ou lui pincer les joues pour la taquiner.

Il n'en fut rien.

* * *

– Décidément, je ne comprends rien à ce garçon !

Kayano avait parlé d'un ton boudeur, presque irrité, avant de s'affaler lourdement sur la table. Sa boisson trembla sous le choc et faillit basculer par delà la table, mais elle la réajusta avant la catastrophe. En face d'elle, Okuda se contentait de la regarder d'un air perplexe.

Même onze années après la fin de leurs années de collège, elles continuaient de se voir régulièrement dans un café proche du centre de recherches dans lequel travaillait Manami. De temps à autre, Kanzaki venait les rejoindre, et elles étaient toutes trois prises d'un élan de nostalgie en se réunissant à nouveau. Leur amitié, à défaut de s'effriter avec le temps, ne s'était que renforcée, bien que mise à l'épreuve par leurs différents travails qui ne leur laissaient aucun répit.

– Tu parles de Karma-kun ?

– Qui d'autre ! s'exclama Kayano en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il me cache définitivement quelque chose ! D'abord il s'absente toute la journée, puis il me sourit comme _ça_ (Elle tenta d'imiter le sourire de Karma en papillonnant exagérément des yeux). Raah, il va me rendre folle !

Manami mordilla nerveusement le bout de sa paille et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de son amie ; amie qui fronça les sourcils face à ce comportement. Manami n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, si ?

 _Oh mon Dieu._ C'était peut-être une épidémie qui s'était répandue dans toute la ville et qui provoquait l'anxiété de l'ensemble de sa population ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aussi ne cessait de se faire un sang d'encre depuis la veille…

Ou alors, Manami avait quelque chose à lui cacher.

– Manami-chan.

La jeune fille baissa un petit peu plus le regard. La deuxième option était donc la bonne. Kayano ricana : son amie était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert.

– Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

– N-N-Non ! P-Pas du tout ! Karma-kun n'est pas du genre à me confier ses problèmes sur LINE, à me demander des conseils ou à m'expliquer ô combien il a du mal à t'en parler, haha…

– Manami-chan ?

– Bon ok, il m'en a parlé. Mais je suis désolée, je n'ai euh… comment dire ? Euh… Pas le droit de te le répéter…

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le sav-

Elle fut coupée par le violent raclement de la chaise de Manami contre le sol. Celle-ci s'inclina très bas, l'air de s'excuser profondément, avant de s'en aller en courant aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient. Kayano ne put que la contempler s'en aller, la bouche stupidement ouverte sous l'effarement. L'une de ses meilleures amies venaient juste de la laisser en plan dans un café parce qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

Rien de bien grave.

Elle retira ses lunettes quelques secondes pour se masser les yeux ; les événements de ces deux derniers jours allaient avoir raison d'elle. Elle ne réalisa qu'une seconde trop tard sa lourde erreur.

– Hé, vous ne trouvez pas que cette fille ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Haruna Mase ?

Elle disparut aussi vite que Manami.

* * *

Le soir même, exaspérée par un Karma qui aurait dû rentrer deux heures plus tôt, Kayano décida d'envoyer un message à Nagisa.

 **Kayano :** hey

 **Kayano :** t'es avec karma ?

La réponse lui parvint immédiatement.

 **Nagisa :** ouééé zt on séclate commr des foouus

 **Nagisa :** hahaga

 **Kayano :** t'es ivre ? karma aussi je présume ?

À défaut de recevoir une réponse, ce fut un appel téléphonique qui s'afficha sur son écran. Le nom de Nagisa ne l'étonna point et elle répondit immédiatement. Une forte musique vint lui agresser les oreilles, aussi baissa-t-elle rapidement le volume sonore. Étaient-ils en boîte ? Non, impossible, Karma ne supportait pas ce genre d'endroits. Un bar, alors ? Quel genre de bar pouvait bien mettre une musique aussi forte ?

– Nagisa ?

– Je peux te passer Karma si tu veeeeuuux… minauda son ami d'une voix rendue traînante par les effets de l'alcool.

– À qui tu parles ? fit une voix en arrière-plan.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle l'identifia comme étant celle de Karma. Il ne semblait pas ivre, mais que faisait-il avec Nagisa, très probablement dans un bar, à une heure si tardive ? Ne commençait-il pas le travail très tôt le lendemain ?

– Kayanoooo… Tu veux lui parler ?

La jeune fille resta pendue au bout du fil en attendant la réponse de son petit ami, qu'elle appréhendait quelque peu.

– C-Ça ira.

Elle raccrocha immédiatement de peur d'en entendre plus, et jeta rageusement son téléphone à l'autre de bout de sa chambre (Par chance, il atterrit dans un panier de linge sale, mais elle n'y fit pas attention). Ce garçon n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un abruti, un idiot, un véritable imbécile. Elle se sentait si stupide de s'être inquiétée pour lui !

La colère l'empêchant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, elle resta allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Elle espérait secrètement être déjà endormie lorsque Karma rentrerait car elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter si tôt. À vrai dire, sa fatigue était telle que sa seule aspiration était de trouver le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard (elle ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé), elle fut réveillée par un discret grincement de porte et crut distinguer, à travers la pénombre, une silhouette masculine qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Un gémissement échappa à la jeune fille, qui enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus être importunée. Un pouffement parvint tout de même à ses oreilles, et quelques secondes plus tard, une main caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse.

– Bonne nuit, Akari.

Le contact était agréable, chaleureux, et combiné à ce parfum boisé qui vint chatouiller ses narines, Kayano se sentit plus apaisée que jamais.

Ce fut la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle dormit aussi bien.

* * *

Durant toute la semaine, Karma continua à éviter Kayano du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il allait au travail très tôt le matin alors qu'elle dormait encore et ne rentrait que très tard le soir, après qu'elle se soit couchée. Étant elle aussi très prise par le tournage de son nouveau film, elle avait cessé de faire attention aux « gamineries » de son petit ami. Le voir anxieux n'était maintenant plus si surprenant que ça à ses yeux, mais juste… agaçant. Manami lui avait dit qu'il n'osait pas se confier à elle pour le moment, aussi se contentait-elle d'attendre.

Puis vint la première réunion de l'ancienne classe 3-E depuis un mois.

La veille, Kayano était persuadée qu'elle se réveillerait seule dans son lit trop grand ; pourtant, en ouvrant les yeux, la première chose sur laquelle son regard tomba fut le visage endormi de Karma. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, et ses cheveux au rouge inexplicable, d'ordinaire ramenés en arrière, retombaient négligemment sur son front comme au temps de leurs années collège. Cela arracha un sourire nostalgique à Kayano. À cette époque, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer tomber amoureuse de Karma, bien trop obnubilée par Nagisa. Ce n'était qu'après avoir passé la vingtaine qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à son actuel petit ami, qui apparemment en avait fait de même.

Elle laissa sa main se promener sur le visage de ce dernier, alternant entre sa joue et ses lèvres. Sa peau avait toujours eu cette même douceur que celle des enfants alors qu'il n'en prenait jamais soin. Jouer avec était un véritable plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il s'en dégageait une chaleur apaisante, réconfortante. L'envie de le taquiner jaillit alors dans son esprit, animée par un désir de vengeance quant à son comportement récent.

Ses doigts glissèrent avec une lenteur calculée de la joue de Karma à son oreille. Cela arracha au jeune homme un grognement endormi.

 _Mais quel gamin celui-là_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur son oreille lorsque deux grands yeux dorés se posèrent sur son visage. Prise sur le fait, elle retira précipitamment sa main ; Karma ne semblait pas assez bien réveillé pour se rendre compte de son petit manège.

– Mh, Akari ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix à moitié-endormie. Tu es déjà réveillée… ?

C'était leur premier réveil ensemble depuis un bon moment. Kayano mourait d'envie de se pelotonner contre lui et de profiter quelque peu de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant de se lever et d'aller au travail. Mais elle craignait un quelconque rejet, car Karma n'était plus d'humeur câline depuis un moment.

Elle en venait presque à se demander s'il voulait toujours d'elle.

 _Non, non, non, non !_

Comment pouvait-elle seulement envisager cela ? Tant d'années d'amour ne pouvaient pas s'en aller comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ou peut-être que justement, Karma s'était lassé d'elle ?

Un contact chaud contre sa joue la fit sursauter, et elle fut contrainte de quitter ses pensées morbides. Le pouce de Karma caressait lentement son visage, défilant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour remonter à son nez…

… sur lequel il appuya sans ménagement.

– Hé ! s'écria Kayano, indignée.

Karma pouffa. Quel idiot, vraiment… Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. D'abord il l'ignorait royalement, puis il se remettait à l'embêter comme à son habitude. Son problème était-il passé ? Comptait-il lui en parler ?

– Je trouve que tu réfléchis trop, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, souffla le jeune homme.

– Je trouve que tu es trop stupide, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller… répliqua Kayano.

Une brève sonnerie de téléphone coupa court à leur conversation. Karma laissa échapper un soupir déçu, avant de se détourner pour saisir de son téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

– Mh, Okuda-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir à c- Oh _._

Il était devenu pâle comme un linge, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais embêter Terasaka de sa vie, que Manami allait cesser de lui fournir des substances illicites, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à remporter une partie de jeux-vidéos contre Kanzaki.

Était-ce encore lié à ce _fameux_ problème ?

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle approcha sa tête du téléphone, mais Karma ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder la source de son anxiété car déjà il le verrouillait.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qu'elle jugea absolument pas convaincant. Ça te dit de faire un truc ensemble, en attendant la réunion ? Ça fait un moment !

« La faute à qui ? », se retint de demander Kayano. Elle ne se contenta que d'hocher la tête, aussi étonnée de ce brusque changement d'attitude que méfiante.

Étonnamment, Karma ne se montra plus distant le moins du monde. Il s'était remis à la taquiner comme si de rien n'était, et lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait dans la semaine comme à l'accoutumée. Après avoir déjeuné, ils s'étaient attablés dans le bar à desserts préféré de Kayano et elle avait pu commander une énorme part de pudding, dont elle avait déjà englouti la moitié. Karma se contentait de la fixer, un sourire attendri fiché sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille hésita à le questionner sur son comportement récent. Était-ce le bon moment ? Ne risquait-il pas de s'enfuir pour éviter de lui répondre ? Et si elle en venait à briser à nouveau leur complicité ?

– Tu sais, la devança-t-il (Elle posa son regard sur lui, surprise), Okuda-san m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup en ce moment.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son pudding, mais n'osa pas en prendre un bout. S'il savait ça, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout révélé avant ?

– Je suis désolé, j'étais, enfin, je suis vraiment nerveux et… Je ne peux pas t'en parler tout de suite.

– Pourquoi ?

– Désolé. Tu auras ta réponse tout à l'heure, promis.

Kayano se contenta d'hocher la tête, perplexe, avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de pudding.

Elle n'avait qu'à patienter jusqu'au soir. En attendant, elle resterait concentrée sur la réunion qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi.

– Tout le monde sera là tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mh, Nagisa m'a dit qu'il ne manquera que Fuwa et Kimura. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Euh… Non ?

– Que Terasaka _et_ Okuda-san seront là ! J'aurai enfin les poisons que j'ai commandés, en plus d'un cobaye !

– Le but de cette réunion est de se retrouver dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pas de commettre un meurtre…

– Akari, tu es trop sérieuse !

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Cette complicité leur avait définitivement manqué.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la forêt et que les cimes des arbres centenaires obstruaient leur vue, Karma s'arrêta. Kayano lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aucun d'entre eux n'était essoufflé, alors marquer une pause si près du but ne devait pas être nécessaire : ils avaient gravi cette montagne tant de fois et avaient des capacités physiques si développées qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun mal à atteindre l'ancien bâtiment de la classe E à chaque réunion.

Il sortit un bandeau noir de sa poche et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Euh, Karma… ?

– J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais si tu la vois avant que je ne te le dise, elle risque d'être gâchée, tu vois ?

– Il n'y a pas, euh… une meilleure façon de faire ? Je risque de trébucher, avec tous ces obstacles et-

– Haruna Mase aurait peur de trébucher et de se casser un ongle ~ ? chantonna son petit ami d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais Kayano remarqua qu'elle chancelait par moment.

– Karma, sérieusement…

– Fais-moi confiance, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave.

Il était si rare de voir Karma si sérieux que Kayano ne put que se laisser faire docilement. Très vite, sa vue fut totalement obstrué par le tissu opaque, et elle dut offrir sa confiance à la main de son petit ami qui la guidait petit à petit. Elle brûlait d'impatience de découvrir cette "surprise" qu'il lui avait réservée. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Les scénarios qu'elle s'imagina furent tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, la plupart impliquant des puddings et d'adorables lapins.

La brusque absence de la chaleur de la main de Karma contre la sienne la tira de sa torpeur.

– Ne bouge plus, Akari, lui intima-t-il dans un souffle qui lui caressa la peau, et cela lui arracha un frisson.

Elle sentit que le nœud du bandeau noir se défaisait lentement ; il tomba pour se déposer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Lorsque Kayano ouvrit enfin les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement.

Face à elle se dressait l'ancien bâtiment de la classe E dans toute sa splendeur, toujours droit et fier malgré les années qu'il traînait derrière lui. Rien de bien nouveau, si ce n'était que la toiture surplombant la porte d'entrée arborait maintenant un rouge vif fascinant.

Elle était couverte de roses.

Kayano fit un pas pour l'observer de plus près, captivée par cette beauté éphémère ; comme si avancer avait enclenché un mécanisme, une banderole jaillit, se dépliant lentement au fil des secondes.

Son cœur manqua tant de battements qu'il en explosa dans sa poitrine.

« Akari, épouse-moi. »

Elle relut ces quelques mots près d'une dizaine de fois, comme s'ils risquaient de s'effacer si elle les quittait du regard. Pourtant ils restèrent à leur place, marqué en rouge sur du noir, _irrémédiables_.

Elle avait tant de mal à y croire qu'elle se retourna vers Karma en espérant qu'il lui certifie qu'ils étaient bien réels ; il n'en eut pas besoin, car son teint cramoisi et son regard fuyant en témoignait pour lui. Une première larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

– Akari, chuchota Karma si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

Elle oublia de respirer lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Ne s'en rappela pas lorsqu'il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit, révélant une bague en or blanc incrustée de diamants. Ni même lorsqu'il s'agenouilla juste à ses pieds et que sa voix s'éleva à nouveau :

– Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

C'était un rêve. Sans doute se réveillerait-elle à l'instant et se retrouverait à nouveau seule dans son lit trop grand, la place juste à côté de la sienne trop froide pour avoir un jour été occupée.

Les larmes se firent de plus en plus abondantes.

– Et comment, glissa-t-elle entre deux sanglots, avant de s'essuyer furtivement les yeux pour tarir ses larmes de bonheur.

Le teint de Karma arborait exactement la même couleur que ses cheveux et rivalisait presque avec la toiture. Elle ne put réprimer un rire à ce constat. Ne chercha même pas à se retenir lorsqu'il se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt. Ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se rencontrèrent, se redécouvrirent bien plus timidement qu'à l'accoutumée, dans un baiser empli de douceur et de bien-être.

Des cris retentirent alors de toute part, et très vite, la quasi-totalité de l'ancienne classe E leur sautait dessus en hurlant des « Félicitations » à tout-va. Manami pleurait plus que Kayano elle-même, tandis que Kanzaki ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire radieux. Sugino ébouriffait affectueusement la tignasse de Karma en riant, avec derrière lui Nagisa qui tentait de le calmer. Terasaka pour sa part se contentait de pointer Karma du doigt en s'esclaffant comme l'imbécile qu'il était, mais il était très vite ramené à l'ordre par un coup de Kataoka.

Kayano ne manquerait jamais de rappeler à Karma qu'il l'avait évitée pendant près d'une semaine parce qu'il était _nerveux_ quant à sa demande en mariage.

Qui était, il fallait l'avouer, particulièrement réussie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Rin !


End file.
